<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams of Blood by Arktos_Tideborn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389374">Dreams of Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arktos_Tideborn/pseuds/Arktos_Tideborn'>Arktos_Tideborn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Cthulhu Mythos, Dark, Depression, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Horror, Mental Instability, Murder Mystery, POV Alternating, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arktos_Tideborn/pseuds/Arktos_Tideborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I stopped for a moment to look beyond. I looked over to the falling waters. It gave me a strange feeling. For a while, it felt like my thoughts were fading away. It was as though I could feel myself being adrift. As though my whole existence was lost under that powerful tremor. There were no thoughts, no feelings, no concerns or problems, no... me. Only the constant droning of the water. It was the only thing I could feel. The only thing that mattered. It felt so clear. So dominant. So full. So void.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listening to Cryo Chamber (YouTube), while reading this short story is highly recommended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was night. A chilly autumn night in October. My eyes opened a fraction and looked outside the closed window. It was still dark, probably midnight, and it was still raining non-stop, as it was for the past few days. This weather, this town, can’t say I ever liked it. However I could not hate it. There was something about the rain, the sound of water, dripping and hitting everything as it fell, covering every other noise, every other thought… It had a unique sense, a natural illusion. It was peaceful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no muscle in my body wanting to get up. But I had to. I cursed my weak bladder as I proceeded. As often as it happened, I could never get used to it. Sylvia, my soon to be wife, was still in deep slumber. I did not want to wake her up, so I continued blindly. Before I understood I was already in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My head was still heavy as I looked around. A strange spot caught my attention, as if it was the only thing I could see. Without even thinking I was now leaning over it. Something seemed to be pouring from the corner of the small window. A weird looking substance was running slowly toward the floor, drawing a smooth red line on the tile. Was this blood?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head and blinked. As my vision returned I looked at it again. The crimson liquid was now pouring from every corner of the window. I turned around only to see this horrid image claiming the whole room. Blood was spilling from every tile, spreading to cover every surface, as if the walls were alive and had a pulse of their own. I tried to close my eyes but felt myself unable. Frozen, I stood there looking around this alienating downpour of thick dark substance. My mind could not wrap around what I was seeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dizzily, I tried to turn myself towards the sink, nearly falling to the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just my mind. Just my imagination. Water… I need some water. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I felt my hand hitting hastily the tap handle, desperately awaiting the water to fall and clear my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its soothing sound arrived to my ears, calming my mind. Its crystal-like presence washed away my fears. My hands went to gather some water, but they felt… nothing. The water stopped abruptly and I could hear the fountain clogging. A noise so deep and disturbing as if it came from the very core of the earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A second later, the flow got restored. Only now it was not water pouring out. The red alien substance came back to haunt me. My legs carried me a step back, shaking from the horror. I felt heavy, but I could not fall. I could only stand there paralyzed, feeling the room around me leaking blood, as if my eyes could see the whole world around me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voices. Loud whispers covered the sound of rain. I felt something talking to me. A rumble of words, overlapping each other. Each word louder and stranger than the other. Each one felt familiar, something I knew, but could not understand. They sounded old, bearing a meaning I always knew, but now was long forgotten. As much as I tried, I could not make a sense out of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only one word emerged. As if it was always there, conveying its message continuously without ever stopping. As if it was not one of them, and yet it enshrouded them all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mirror was covered in blood. And yet its surface was still mysteriously reflective. I could make my face in it, the shape of my head appearing faintly in the dark. I could see one more shadow. It was right behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to turn, but my neck felt solid. I tried to run, but no muscle would obey me. I tried to scream. I felt the strain in my throat, but my voice was silent, mute. There was nothing I could do but watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a glimmer in the shadowy reflection. A shining object rose above me. It was a knife, sharp and ominous. I could feel the blade coming forward to hug my throat. My heart was pumping. My head was throbbing. The crushing sense of inevitability was drowning me. There was nothing I could do. The blade sliced me… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that it’s been one year and they still haven’t caught her killer.” Betty remarked while placing the flowers on Margaret’s grave. “I mean what kind of animal would do this to a helpless old lady!”. A tear rolled down her cheek and she swept it, holding her angry expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The world is full of sick psychos.” Sylvia, her sister and my fiance, answered her and hugged her by the shoulder. “The police said it was a terrible accident, but I knew it wasn’t the truth. There was no way she would have gone into the forest all alone. It was some bastard that wanted to get rid of her body. Our poor mother… Only a young officer had the heart to tell me the truth. He feared she was not his first victim.” I could feel Sylvia clutching my hand, trying to get a hold of her emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I approached the gravestone after Betty and leaned to place my flower. “We may have not always been on the best terms with Margaret, but...” I got up, feeling the heaviness of the place. “... what happened to her was tragic. I hope her spirit can rest now and that she is happy for us. I never got her blessing… ” Sylvia’s mother never approved of me. She never liked me. Now being here, I felt that hole even deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daniel. Don’t worry.” Sylvia called me. “I am sure that if she could see us now, she would be glad. She just… didn’t have the chance to know you.” She smiled. It was her smile that kept me going most of the days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe we can go now. It’s better that rain won’t catch us.” Betty said and lit a cigarette after moving a little further. We both agreed silently and started walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The graveyard was a bit outside of town, beyond the river. Apart from our visit and the keeper, there was no other soul at this time of the day. It was still morning, but the sun was not visible. Thick dark clouds were hanging over the whole town, foreboding an upcoming rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The path ahead was silent. Silence was something you learned to live with, in this town. Most folks who lived here preferred it this way. It was not some big modern city. It was a town somewhat bigger than a village. The houses were small. Only a few had more than three storeys. Most people knew each other. Nature surrounded us, while a river was the most iconic landmark. It was peaceful, yet just lively enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t feel as peaceful though right now. The gloominess was more apparent. My nightmares have returned. Once again… right when I thought I was past that. Today’s visit was just… tiring. And the constant rain this time of the year did not help either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As we walked over the new bridge I could hear the sound of the rushing water below us. The stream here was really strong and there was actually a small waterfall. I could feel it’s powerful torrent, passing right under us. The whole construction was rumbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stopped for a moment to look beyond. I looked over to the falling waters. It gave me a strange feeling. For a while, it felt like my thoughts were fading away. It was as though I could feel myself being adrift. As though my whole existence was lost under that powerful tremor. There were no thoughts, no feelings, no concerns or problems, no... me. Only the constant droning of the water. It was the only thing I could feel. The only thing that mattered. It felt so clear. So dominant. So full. So void.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey... ” Sylvia’s voice brought me back. I turned my gaze from the water and looked at her. My hands felt wet as I examined them. I hadn't realized it was raining. “Come! We need to hurry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. I've forgotten how much it rained in this town.” Betty remarked, trying to close the nearly broken umbrella. “My shoes are soaked!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I can lend you some of my clothes.” Not only my sister Betty was drenched, all three of us had water running through our clothes. “Here, let me take them and put them by the heater.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll go make some coffee. I need something hot. Anyone want some?” Daniel asked us, as he was going to the kitchen. We both nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile me and Betty tidied a little the mess from the puddles that formed at the doorstep as we entered. If it wasn’t for mother, I wouldn’t have gotten out of the house in this weather. Betty had come all the way from the city, just to visit her grave. Today marked one year after her death, her murder. Over this period, I had managed to finally calm my emotions, but… this gloominess, this day, remembering how I felt that day… it’s as if it all came back. The shock, the terror, the sorrow, the anger. Still I was glad that I had Betty and Daniel by my side. Without them this would be unbearable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Betty got out of the bathroom changing into the pajamas I had given her. As I exited the bedroom, I noticed that something had caught her attention from the office. She was standing there looking inside the vacant room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Didn’t see you there.” She got startled. “I was just looking at your… workshop. I see Daniel is still painting?” She answered, still looking inside with the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Actually that’s pretty recent. It helps him. Keeps him calm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay... ” She stretched the word long. “That’s good.” Her face morphed a bit into a cringe. It was obvious that something bothered her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on now. We are sisters. I can tell when you are lying. What is it? Spit it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. It’s nothing… really.” She paused, while I looked at her stubbornly. “Okay. I mean… seriously. Doesn’t it kinda… disturb you?” I raised an eyebrow, waiting curiously for her to elaborate. “I mean, it looks disturbing to me. What with all that heavy red and weird… bodies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I approached to take a closer look at the painting, although I’d seen it a handful of times already. “I don’t know. I find it inspiring. It’s art, Betty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, okay. But… what is it even? Are they humans? Are they dancing? fighting?” She paused, trying to think of other interpretations. “Fucking?! And why is it so dark and… bloody?” She seemed really weirded out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not supposed to… ” I got cut off, before finishing my sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember how mother did not like those paintings. And I mean, really “did not like”. I remember how she thought that no normal guy would draw like this. Well, I can’t blame her, although I know that was just… her old-school way of thinking”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not supposed to like them!” I told her, my tone a bit angrier. “Look.” I calmed myself. “It’s his art and I like it. I support him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well okay, sister. You know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The coffee must be ready. I’ll go fetch it.” Daniel stood up from his chair and went to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well look at this… ” I said to my sister as I looked outside. The raindrops have stopped hitting against the window. Even some sun rays appeared in the distance. The only sound I could faintly hear from outside was the yowling of some stray cat. “The rain stopped. I guess it just wanted to shower us.” She acknowledged me with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Sylvia… How is life here?” Betty asked me and I just answered with a plain </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Have you thought about moving with Daniel? I mean outside, to the city maybe. Now that things between you are more… serious” She smiled cunningly, while her eyes pointed to the new ring on my fingers. “Are you not bored in this little town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I am not sure. Things may seem stale sometimes, but I don’t dislike it. It’s our home. We haven’t really… ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHUT UP! You stupid fucking cat!” Daniel’s shouting was heard from the kitchen and probably through the whole neighbourhood. I nearly went red from embarrassment. At least it was Betty here and not someone else that heard him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah… ” She exclaimed. “Is everything alright with Dan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s… ” I bit my lip as I was not sure what to say. This was my sister however. No point in hiding from her. “Well… he's kinda worked up lately.” I looked at the kitchen making sure he wouldn't hear me. He didn’t like talking about these things. “He is stressed. From work. His boss won’t let him rest, always pressuring him and asking the impossible. Some colleagues were recently fired… He thought about quitting, that is if he could manage to make a living from his paintings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s tough. How is he taking it? I mean, besides shouting at cats. I hope he is not… releasing it on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. Of course not. He holds it. Bottles it up. I am not sure if that’s better… ” His attitude, his behaviour, made me worried. I took a deep breath as I felt a burden in my chest. “All these emotions that he keeps inside him are making it worse. He can’t even sleep well lately. And… he started seeing those weird dreams again. I mean nightmares. Horror stuff. He gets up screaming in the middle of the night. He gets up tired in the morning… ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow… I hope he gets better. Honestly, I don’t even know if I could keep up. How do you even manage this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” I raised my tone a bit without realising it. “After everything he’s done for me? After the incident with our mother? He was there every second. He didn’t abandon me for a moment. He helped me get through it.” I exhaled to calm myself. “I owe it to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Of course.” Betty’s stance got defensive. “You know I did not mean it that way. It’s just that… it must be rough.” I nodded. I know she meant no ill. I got carried away, due to this whole situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee’s served!” Daniel walked in carrying a disk with our cups and some cookies. On his face he had plastered a gentle smile, as if nothing had happened. As if he did not acknowledge that he just screamed in front of our guest. This smile however, was just a mask, another way to hide his true feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey… Honey. Daniel! Calm down.” The soothing voice of Sylvia brought me back from the darkness. “What happened? Was it a dream again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye… yes.” I managed to answer between my short breaths, as I was panting. I had woken, again, in the middle of the night drenched in my own sweat. Apparently I screamed in my sleep, frightening once more my dear Sylvia. Why did I have to put her through this? Why was this happening to me? I tried to calm myself and control my breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax. Take some deep breaths. It was just a dream.” I tried following my fiance’s advice. “Will it help you if you talk about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was outside… ” I was not even sure if I wanted to talk, but the words got out on their own. She looked at me caringly, waiting for me to continue. “I was at the bridge. Just standing and looking away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bridge to the cemetery?” She asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No. It was the old bridge. But… ” I stopped, trying to make its shape in my head. “It didn’t seem broken, ruined. It’s like it was before the accident.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean the train wreck?” I nodded. “Isn’t this also the bridge where… ” She trailed off. I could see why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… That’s also where they found my father’s body.” I completed her thoughts, still feeling a knot in my throat bringing it up, even after all these years. I wasn’t even twenty when it happened and now, nearly a decade later, it still pained me. The image of his swollen, ravaged by animals body made me feel nauseated. I wouldn’t even recognise him, if it wasn’t for his watch and the clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was standing there, unmoving, just looking at the flowing water.” I continued. ” I could feel the stream becoming stronger, more violent, with each moment that passed like it wanted to swallow me.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like I wanted it to swallow me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ”And then… ” I paused for a moment, still having the unnatural scene in my head. “It became red.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blood?” She asked, knowing already the answer, as it was not the first time she heard it. I nodded affirmatively, before proceeding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The thick dark crimson river started overflowing, splashing everywhere, soon to cover everything below the level of the bridge. It glowed with an alienating color. It started growing, as if it was alive. It wasn’t even liquid anymore, yet it wasn’t solid. It touched the stoney surface of the bridge under my legs. I wanted to run, but I couldn’t. Even if I could, there was nowhere to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could see Sylvia's eyes filling with worry and a hint of terror. I could not stop however. Something in me wanted to keep it alive, in my memory, before it vanished into nothingness, as if it would give me the salvation I was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a moment the platform flooded. The torrent of blood pushed my legs. It felt… cold. Before I even had a chance to breathe, it took me whole. Suddenly I found myself drifting in this horrendous substance. It carried me. It pulled me away, as I was lost in it, unable to have the slightest control. I stopped resisting, letting it take my body wherever it wanted. I couldn’t even feel my body. It was like… I slipped from it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvia tried to keep up with my narrative. It wasn’t easy to put this vision into words,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I felt like I was floating. Violently. With intention. It wanted to take me further and further. It seemed like it carried me to the edges of the universe. And suddenly, it stopped, as if it fulfilled its purpose. I… I wasn’t here anymore.” Sylvia looked puzzled. “I wasn’t on… earth. I was surrounded by dust and stars, lost in the void of some other reality. Otherworldly lights were floating around me, besides me. They seemed… intelligent. One of them approached me. Energy unfolding, swirling and gathering. A being? It felt huge, covering all else and yet I thought it could fit in my hand. Then...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It talked to me. It wasn’t words, but emotions, thoughts, vibrations traveling in the void. Somehow my mind could perceive them as knowledge, intentions, communications. That moment I felt as if I could understand every little part of the message, as if it resided in me all along, waiting to be kindled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried hard to bring these messages into my memory. I knew it was just a dream, but it felt so important. As hard as I was struggling only some words came to me: </span>
  <em>
    <span>share, dream, show, me, show, dream, share… blood. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then… it was gone. It slipped from my memory like it never happened. A long distant thought I’ve already forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then? Then what?” Sylvia asked me, bringing me back from the lithe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I forgot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay… It was just a dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hugged me. I felt every fear and emotion go away. I could sleep again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was morning. Daniel had already gone to work. I found myself alone in the house, once again. These days I was between jobs and apart from having to help some children with their homework, I didn’t have much to do. Of course I had plenty of house chores and had to go for supplies. However, I couldn’t get out of my mind these last nights with Daniel. I even got Betty’s opinion on the matter and we agreed on the same thing. It was obvious that he needed help. Help I couldn’t provide, but one I could seek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew he kept a bunch of his old stuff in a box in case he needed them. Daniel had a habit of hoarding things. At least, he was organized. It took me less than fifteen minutes to find what I was looking for, his old therapist’s card. It was in a bit of a rough shape, but I could easily make out the phone digits. Dr. Brown had managed to help him in the past. He would know how to do it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I dialed the number on my cell phone and waited for a connection. To my surprise, the line did not connect. All I got from the other side was a message informing me that the number does not exist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nonetheless, I was lucky to decipher the address on the card. It wasn’t much further than the market and besides I needed to go shopping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My luck, however, seemed to run out as I found no Dr.Brown at the address. It was one of the tall buildings in the area, four floors total, and was mostly rented for office usage. Having asked some of the few residents, I couldn’t find more info. The offices could change occupants frequently and Dr. Brown’s office had a new owner for more than a year. It seemed that I had to look for an alternative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While my search was unfortunate, there was one encounter I did not expect, one happy coincidence. As I was walking across the street towards the supermarket, I saw a familiar face. A face I had not seen in years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex?” I called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sylvia? Oh my god. It’s been ages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nearly evening. I heard the sound of the door unlocking and saw Daniel come inside. He seemed… exhausted, as usual. A heavy aura of sadness surrounded him. I greeted him and got the food ready. I would wait only after the dinner to tell him about today’s encounters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We ate mostly in silence. Every day that passed he had even less will to converse. He just wanted to rest and turn to his paintings. It was the only thing that kept him busy. Other than that, he complained about his day and that was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today I went out to get some supplies and did some shopping.” I said as I finished my portion early. He hummed affirmatively. “I thought about some stuff and… I wanted to talk about them with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… ” He murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t like it, but… ” I hesitated, but I knew there was no nice way of putting it. “... I believe you need some help. And I mean professional help”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… ” He groaned, putting the fork on his plater and wiping his face. His face became more serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that it makes you uncomfortable and it's not easy and I understand it. But, what’s happening to you may be serious. You are always tired, it destroys your life and it may become worse. I don’t… ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” He interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh..” I was surprised at his poised reaction. “Okay. That’s good.” I touched his hand, smilingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true. I was thinking about it too.” He tried to smile too. “I believe I can contact my old therapist...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About that… ” I said with a slight sense of guilt. “Don’t get mad at me. I know it wasn’t completely fair, but… I tried to find Dr. Brown today.” He looked at me with curiosity. “I know. I know. However, I couldn’t find him. He seems to have moved and I couldn’t find more information. It seems like a dead end to me. Unless of course you have another way to contact him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel looked puzzled. He shook his head slowly, trying to process the information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the bright side, however, I met an old friend of mine, from college!” It was apparent by his expression that he didn’t see why that was ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>bright</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. “It was Alex. She moved back here pretty recently from the city. She continued her studies in psychology and became a well renowned therapist. She had helped a lot of people in the city with situations… like yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could see by the uncomfortable grin across his lips, that he would not like my idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is a really good doctor. She can help you. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… I don’t know.” His previous attitude has changed upon hearing about Alex. “You know… it’s weird. Seeing your friend. Telling my problems. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is a professional Daniel. She can help and I trust her.” I emphasized the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, still… ” I could see him struggling to find other excuses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to see someone Daniel. And she may be your best chance. This won’t stop quickly and it can get worse for you… and for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… You are right.” He rubbed his face with his hands. “I don’t want this burden on our life. I will go see her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today would be my first meeting with Dr. Alex. Sylvia had made the arrangements and talked about my dreams vaguely beforehand. She had hope that this would finally rid us of this problem. I had hope too, but mostly I felt unsure, anxious, uncomfortable…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a nice day, finally, after all the rain. It’s as if it was some kind of sign. Not that I believed in any of this, but it helped keep the mind at peace. Sylvia came with me outside, as she had to go run some errands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside the door we met Mrs. Morrison, the cat lady of the neighbourhood. She was a sweet old lady and I would like her more, if she wasn’t the reason all those cats gathered out of our window and would become another reason for me not to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there Mrs Morrison.” Sylvia greeted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good day Sylvia. Daniel.” She answered, a little surprised, being lost in her own affairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good day.” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is indeed a good day. Are you going for a walk too?” Sylvia continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehm, not exactly. I wanted to check on Mr Sleepers. You wouldn’t happen to have seen him?” She asked us, still looking around as if lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry?” Sylvia asked quizzically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The little cat! That little cutie that was here.” We both looked at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t believe so.” Sylvia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did that little trickster go? He was always calling for me, to keep him company and give him some fishies. But… but I haven’t heard his voice in days, what with all that rain. In fact I haven’t seen him in days.” Her voice carried a bit of worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sure he is strolling around Mrs Morrison. It’s such a fine day after all. Anyway, I hope he shows up soon. Have a good day.” Sylvia ended the conversation, seeing me already walking further. I was in no mood for pointless chatting. Today was important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. How was your first meeting? Was everything ok?” I asked Daniel a little after he returned. “Do you think that Alex will be able to help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a moment to answer. “It went pretty well, I believe. Dr Lewis thinks that it will take some time, but it will get better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice.” I smiled genuinely. “What did she tell you? Is it because of your job?” Daniel hesitated for a moment. I forgot for a second how sensitive this subject was for him. “I am sorry. I didn’t want to be intrusive. I am just a bit worried, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I know… It’s okay.” He tried to reassure me, yet I could see him force himself. “Yes it’s mostly the stress I carry from work. Maybe some unresolved issues from the past. But Dr Lewis will help me get over it. My… condition is rather common it seems and not so difficult to treat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See. I told you you had nothing to worry about and it was just a matter of taking initiative.” I hugged him, both out of compassion and personal relief. “Also… There’s no need to call Alex, Doctor Lewis. At least not with me. We have known each other for years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s just… I prefer to not think of it.” He struggled for a couple of seconds trying to find the words to express himself. “It feels strange. I don’t like to think that the person helping me with my condition is so close to you. Dr Lewis even said that it may be best to keep a… professional distance. In fact it’s better if we don’t talk much about my meetings. It may help me relax.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… okay. I understand.” Although I was not sure I did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He responded with a smile. ”So, what’s for lunch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been already a month since I started the sessions with my new therapist. I can’t believe it but it actually seems to help. Things are going pretty good. The past few days I had actually managed to sleep without any interruptions. I get up and I don’t feel tired. Today even I felt full of energy, ready to go for a morning jog. Haven’t done that one in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr Lewis has been really helpful. My last nightmare was over a week ago. I was alone in an empty room. There were drawings all around the wall. They reminded me of my own, but they were more vile, more sinister. My vision was going around the room. Every rotation I made the figures seemed to change, as if they were shifting and lurking while I was not looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to keep focus. It took all my will to manage and stop spinning. I stared at the wall ahead of me. A bloody figure of a man was painted on it, as if to copy me. Slowly, and yet without me realizing the man dissolved into a mess of dark crimson tentacles, that began to emerge from the wall. Once again I stood frozen. Stuck in the middle of the room, unable to do anything, waiting for the tentacles to consume me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at my hand. I had one of my brushes fixed in my grip. Its hairs were dripping blood. A huge part of the monstrous mass was now before my face. I was filled with emotions: terror, sadness, despair and… anger. It was the last one that had overflown me and gave me one moment of freedom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My hand slipped free and the brush struck the tentacle. In one unbelievable moment, it sliced through its fleshy substance and cut it down like a knife. My whole arm was full of blood. The beast shrieked, although I could hear no voice. The bloody limbs shifted backwards, retracted and went back to the wall. The next moment the walls were clean, pristine. For the first time I felt free from the shackles of my nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I haven’t painted anything since that night. It wasn’t so much the disturbing aspect of what I experienced. It was that I didn’t feel the need. I actually felt calm. And it wasn’t only the calmness I enjoyed. These were the first days in a long time that I could enjoy myself. That I could enjoy moments with my dear Sylvia. Moments I haven’t enjoyed because of issues that went way back: the nightmares, the weariness, the stress, her mother.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I am going to see Dr Lewis today.” I shouted across the hall as I slipped into my coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again? I thought your meetings wouldn’t be so frequent any more… ” Sylvia’s surprised voice sounded from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Again!” I said loudly. “He told me to go if I felt the need.” I was in no mood to talk over this. I just needed to go. She approached me as I was tying my shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daniel…” She called me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t I have some peace?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Is everything alright? Did you see something?” She kept asking me these questions, her voice disturbing my thoughts. “Honey, you can talk to me… ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… Yes. Stop it!” I said and got up ready to go. “Just leave me. Okay?” I turned around to search for my keys. I didn’t look at her, but I noticed she nodded silently as an answer. Her face caught my attention. I could see that I had upset her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look. I just want to clear my head.” I noticed her eyes glimmer. I shouldn’t have talked like that. “I am sorry. I didn’t want to upset you.” I hugged her briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw another nightmare.” I could see by her lost expression that she was ready to ask more questions. “Yes, they had stopped for a while. I don’t know why today… Anyway. I’ll go see Dr Lewis. He should know what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having said that, I turned towards the door without further delay, before she’d say anything else. “I’ll return soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What’s happening? What’s going on? What triggered this behaviour. It’s like he completely changed in an instant. It seems abnormal. Everything was going so well. I haven’t seen Daniel this happy… maybe ever and yet what was this totally abrupt change of heart. It doesn’t make sense. Was it something from work? Did he learn something? Was it me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My thoughts ran wild as I was waiting for the phone at the other end to be picked up. Their session should have ended by now. It must be. It’s been nearly three hours since he left. The monotonous beep of the phone seemed to drag out as my anticipation grew. I know I shouldn’t be doing this. I knew this was a violation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Alex. Come on. Pick it up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard the usual click as the line connected. “Dr Lewis. Hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex. Hello. It’s me, Sylvia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sylvia? Oh, yes. Hello! Nice to hear from you. How are things? Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Daniel there?” I asked hastily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daniel? No. Why do you ask? Is everything alright? You sound nervous.” Alex sounded puzzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not sure. I don’t think so… ” I stopped to catch a breath. “This morning he got up. He looked stressed, irritated… abrupt. He said that he was going to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She asked, surprised. “That’s weird. I haven’t seen him today. Actually, I haven’t seen him in weeks.” That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird. My long pause baffled her. “Sylvia? Are you still there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye… yes.” I stuttered while trying to connect the dots. What was she saying? “What do you mean? Don’t you have sessions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Daniel said he was feeling good and he stopped visiting. That was almost a month ago.  Haven’t seen him since then. I was actually meaning to call you. Check on how he’s doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was going on? Nothing made sense. Was Daniel lying to me all this time? Why would he do this? Was it the stress? Did he still feel weird that Alex was my friend? Was he just being stubborn? Was he still affected by his nightmares? Or maybe it was something completely different. Maybe he was cheating on me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment I got completely lost in my thoughts. I felt that now it was something different. I feared that something else troubled Daniel. Something even worse than his nightmares. I just couldn’t tell what. I hoped I was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… I… I don’t know what to say. Alex… I think Daniel is hiding something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. I hope it’s just his stress. I hope it’s not because he felt uncomfortable with me. I am… sorry. Sylvia. I want you to know that if you need me, I’ll help in any way I can. Call me anytime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Alex. You are a true friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is going on with Sylvia? Why is she behaving like this? She seems somehow… distant these past few days. I know I have not been easy to live with, but I thought… she loved me? I thought she would be there for me. Especially right now. She can’t do this to me. I need someone. I need her… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is this how she repays me? After everything I’ve done for her. I was there whenever she needed me. I was there when her mother died. I supported her each second. I gave her everything, even when I myself was not alright. And now what? Now that I need her most, she’s tired of me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, no. That’s no way of thinking. My dear Sylvia would never abandon me. It’s just my idea. It’s just my stress. That’s taking me to thoughts I shouldn’t have. It’s nothing. She’s probably just tired. After all, I am not the only one who has problems. And with me like that, it must be tough for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s just that… These last days it seems like she’s hiding something. I feel as if she’s avoiding me. We don’t talk very much and… I get the feeling she doesn’t want to talk to me. It’s as if she has something to say, but holds it back. She doesn’t even look me in the eye. Does she expect something from me? But, there is more to it… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the day before that she got startled when I walked on her talking to the phone. She hung up quickly and when I asked her who it was, somehow her answers couldn’t convince me. And that actually happened more than once. I wouldn’t press her, but something was off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This suspicious behaviour was not restricted to phone calls. There were a couple more occasions where she would leave home without telling me a thing. And upon return, her words seemed vague. There were no straight answers. Where was she going? And why was she so distant? Did she just want to get away from me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My thoughts ran in turmoil, as I was walking towards home. I tried to take deep breaths and forget everything about my problems, my nightmares and my doubts of Sylvia. She was always there for me. I had no reason to suspect her. My judgement was clouded by the shadows of my inner demons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without even realizing it, I was already at our doorstep. I reached into my pocket to find the keys. I got them in my palm without making much of their annoying noise. As I was ready to put the key into the slot, I heard a muffled voice coming from inside. It was Sylvia. She was talking over the phone. I could make out that, but not much from the conversation. She sounded distressed, angry and maybe… impatient? Something was troubling her. She wanted to talk in person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I unlocked the door, without making much noise. Nevertheless, she noticed me. Her reaction was as anticipated. She quickly hung up and tried to act like everything was normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, honey.” I greeted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Daniel.” Her own greeting was dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was on the phone? You seem nervous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it was no one.” She answered without looking at me. “Betty. It was Betty. She had trouble with the kids again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” It was obvious that she was hiding something. Why did I even defend her in my head?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go fetch the dinner.” She said and instantly turned to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could not stand idly anymore, feeling like an idiot. I had to learn what was going on. I looked at the phone and a thought passed quickly through my mind. It probably wasn’t totally right, but we were past that at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without delay, I picked it up and pressed the redial button. A series of digits appeared on its old screen. It seemed familiar. I didn’t have much time if I wanted to be discreet, but it was enough. I took out my cell phone and pressed the numbers to check against my contacts. As most names disappeared after the first digits, only one remained at the end. I checked again. It was the same number. I was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hurried and put back our phone to its place. I gritted my teeth. While I was changing clothes, the contact name I found kept blinking in my vision. I couldn’t pull it out of my thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It was the only thing I could think of. That name. That person she was hiding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dr Lewis</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have reached the voicema… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, shit! Where are you Alex?” Seriously, where is she? I haven’t managed to find that girl since yesterday. This is not looking good. Not looking good. I could really use your help right now Alex. Why can’t I find you? I am freaking out!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What should I do? What should I do? I’ve been pacing around the house since the moment I got back, asking myself the same question over and over again. Maybe I should not even be here. I don’t know. I seriously don’t know what to think anymore. Something is wrong with Daniel. More wrong than it has been before. I can feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Initially I thought he was just lying, wanting to get some space. Wanting to get away from me. I thought that maybe he even stopped caring about me. But it’s deeper than that. I can see it now. It’s not just some lies. Something sinister haunts him. Did his condition get worse? I am even afraid to think what is going on in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This morning he said he was going to see Alex again. It was only yesterday he used the same lie. Does he even not care anymore about how obvious it is? I had to do it. I had to follow him. I wanted to know the truth. Damn It, Alex. I really need your help on this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I kept some distance. Watched him from afar. At the beginning his route really seemed to take him to you. I even started to doubt myself and for a moment thought he was really telling the truth all along. I even thought that you actually lied to me for some weird doctor-patient confidentiality reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I was wrong. He did actually reach the building where you live. And then something really strange happened. I didn’t get it at the moment. It just hit me as odd. But as I thought about it more I finally realized what I felt. It was that moment I realized that something was seriously wrong with my Daniel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up until that point his steps were unconfident, dragged out and without energy. He seemed stressed, anxious. It was no different than what he looked like these past few days. It was the man who had trouble sleeping. The man who was always tired. The man you managed to help. The one we thought he left behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stood right outside your house, suddenly, his whole posture changed. He took a deep breath and started walking. His steps were now long and confident. His pace steady. His aura filled with energy. It was as though he was a completely different man. Like he wasn’t the Daniel I knew. He looked like the Daniel who drove away his nightmares, but… something even more than that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I continued to follow him, filled with curiosity about his destination, if he had any. His path kept leading us away from the town’s center. It was not much later that we reached the last houses of our little town. I could see that he would go some distance more. Without stopping for a moment he left the town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point it would be more difficult for me to hide, so I left a bigger gap between us. I began to doubt that this was even leading somewhere, although the path seemed familiar. From the background I could faintly hear the rushing waters of the river, getting louder each step. He was heading for the river.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while he stopped. He had reached his destination, which then I realized was not just the river. It was the abandoned rail bridge. The one where that terrible accident happened when we were still kids. The train ran off the rails, as the old stone collapsed killing most of its passengers. However, it was also the bridge where the body of Daniel’s father was found. What was he doing here? Did that bridge hold such a meaning for him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hid behind an old bus stop, trying to take a better look at what he was doing. I saw him make a slow motion towards his pocket. It seemed like he picked something out, although I could not make what it was. Moments later I noticed his hand was red. He was bleeding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got scared thinking the worst. I was in conflict with myself, not knowing if I should help him or just wait. I saw him raising the wounded hand and… licking it? I am not even sure what I saw. The bleeding however did not seem serious, so I opted to just watch him silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then… nothing. He just stood there for minutes, beside the ruins of the overgrown old bridge, looking at the river. He was calm and unmoving. He would not cover his bleeding hand, nor move any muscle. He seemed lost, adrift, spaced out. He didn’t seem to look at anything in particular. He wast just… frozen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment I thought to approach him, but then he suddenly moved. In an instant, he snapped out of it and began looking around. Instinctively, I hid. I didn’t want him to see me or even know I was there. Seconds later, I slowly reached out to examine. He wasn’t there. I took a quick look around, but I didn’t find him anywhere. I left in a hurry, afraid that he would appear and see me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What am I to make out of it? What is going on with Daniel? I can clearly see that something’s not right, but I have no idea what to do. If only I could find Alex. She knows about this stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started pressing the buttons again to dial my old classmate, hoping that this time I’ll manage to reach her. My thoughts were already spiraling to darker possibilities I did not want to think about. Right before I hit the ‘call’ button, I heard the sound of keys from the door. There was no time to call her. Daniel was home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I unlocked the door, I saw once again one familiar image. My fiance, Sylvia, was awkwardly trying to put away the phone. If she didn’t look that guilty maybe I would not doubt her at all. But now I know. I can see how she tries to hide behind my back. And that’s what hurts me the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t even have the will to ask her the usual question, about who that was. I knew. It was Alex. He was the seed of poison. And so I just greeted her with “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, an action probably coming out of habit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Daniel… ” She answered, her voice trembled a bit with nervousness. She seemed even more nervous than usual. Despite that, I could not look at her. I went straight to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk!” She said carrying both hesitation and determination in her words. I stopped midway. Those words… They always meant something unpleasant was coming. Well, can’t say I didn’t expect it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” I said as straight as I could and turned to look at her. Our gazes locked for a brief moment. Was that a tear in her eye?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know… ” I looked at her quizzically, not sure what she meant. “I know that you’ve been lying to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What do you mean?” I asked her, struggling to make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“”I know you’ve been lying about Alex. I know you stopped the visits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Seriously, Sylvia. What are you saying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no point in hiding it any more. I saw you! Alright?!” Her tone seemed to be getting angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood there without saying anything. I just wanted to understand. Sylvia was not making any sense. Why would she even say something like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daniel, please.” Her voice got softer. “Please. Tell me what’s going on? You know you can tell me. You know you can trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I… ” I was still struggling to make sense. What was this? Was it some kind of sick joke? Was it revenge?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This morning. You told me you were going to see Alex. It was a lie. And it wasn’t the only one. Why? Where did you go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I visited Dr Lewis… ” Now I was getting angry. What game was she playing? It wasn’t enough that the nightmares returned. It wasn’t enough that I could see her having secrets behind my back. And now this? This I did not expect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to find words. I tried to tell her more about my visits. But I couldn’t place any order in my thoughts. The anger, the stress… My emotions wouldn’t let me. It was as though a cloud was hanging over my mind, covering with screaming whispers my every thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daniel.” She approached me. I stepped back in response. “I think you really need help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I. Don’t. Need. Any. Help.” I said while gritting my teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Daniel. Let me help you. Let Alex help you. He knows how to handle this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex? Really? A realization hit me, as I hit the table behind me, while backing away. “Oh… I get it.” So this is your game? This is your theater act? “So this is how it is?” I looked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked back as though she didn’t understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is how you’ll get me out of the way. To be honest I didn’t expect that from you. On the other hand, I did not expect you would betray me just like that either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying Daniel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drop the act Sylvia!” I said louder. “I know about you and Alex. I knew it, but I couldn’t believe it. But this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvia stood there speechless. It seems I hit the target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are poisoning me! You are poisoning my mind! Alex and his little drugs. I knew I shouldn’t trust him from the moment I heard about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha.. Daniel… That’s not...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep your words! Everything was going well until he showed up! That’s when the nightmares returned. And they wouldn’t stop. No… it’s because you poisoned me. You wanted me out of the way! Just like your mother. She never wanted us to be together! She didn’t understand me. You don’t understand me. Nobody understands me!” I yelled and panted as I got out of breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daniel… What are you saying? I would never do something like that.” Her words were flying through my ears, while I regained my breath. I would hear no more excuses. “I love you, Daniel. And Alex… Alex is like a sister to me. Why would we betray you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sister? Why did she use that word?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody gets me. Nobody sees the world like me. Nobody shares my dreams.” I whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted to share my vision with the world. I wanted to show them what I see. I wanted to make the others understand. But I couldn’t. They wouldn’t. They would not see the reality behind my messages. Nobody… not my father, not Margaret, not even Sylvia or Dr Lewis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr Lewis… Alex… He stole her from me. Or was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Why can’t I remember? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Was it a woman? No, that’s not possible. I was there this morning. I went by and… Why can’t I remember? I only remember… water? And then darkness. His image is flashing before me and yet I cannot capture it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This constant droning in my head won’t let me think. This whole thing feels like a dream. Am I dreaming? Is this another nightmare? I can see Sylvia murmuring something, but I can’t hear her. I feel like I should wake up, but I can’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried to show you my dreams. I tried to share them. But they would not see the magnificence in them. I made them feel it… ” I tried to explain. Explain to Sylvia. Explain to myself… To understand. But as my thoughts, so my words could not be properly formed. They felt right and yet I could not comprehend them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The droning began to clear. It was replaced by words. I’ve known them. I’ve heard them. And still I could not discern them. Shouts and whispers all mingled together as if it was just one message. One message so deep and so complex my mind could not untangle. I’ve felt this before. In my dreams. It felt like something new. But so it was, every other time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices were mixing with my thoughts. They seemed alien, though I could feel them flowing from me. They were inside me, dormant, now escaping, coming out. I could no longer separate them from my own. Their meaning I knew, though I could not keep it. It was fleeting, circling around me, a knowledge that was there and gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If only you could see it. I thought you weren’t one of them. You had a place. But you betrayed us.” I could hear my words, before I even thought them. I could only hear some of Sylvia’s cloudy thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked down trying to escape. I saw a darkness lingering at my feet. Something was holding my shadow. A terrifying dark figure was grappling it, weighing me down. My eyes followed it’s path. Slithering tentacles were spreading out across it’s distance, as it was changing into a deeper crimson. At its source a pool of red, more alive than any other color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up to see where it was coming from. It was my dear Sylvia. Her feet were sunken in the puddle, while her whole body was dripping with the substance. Her eyes were void and her mouth spurted shadows. The most horrid image though was at her core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as though her chest had opened and her heart was visible. Alive, beating and gushing her betraying heart was at the core of this menace. A mesh of thousand glassy veins was holding it in place, as it was controlling everything around it. More blood was spilling off the gaping hole, reaching it’s sibling on the floor, giving it more power, more control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daniel! What are you doing?” Her voice, muffled, barely reached my ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, I see… Now I understand. I managed to be rid of you once. I just need to do it again. I looked at my hand. A knife was wrapped in my fingers. My task was simple. I had to unroot this evil and be free of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could feel her screaming in front of me, although no sound would reach me. Just muted echos as if we were underwater. As if I was lost once more in the stream of that river. A torrent was pushing me towards her. I felt the ruby liquid filling the sides of my vision. It was surrounding us. I didn’t have much time. I didn’t have much choice. I needed to do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at her. Could not find her face any longer. Only one spot remained in my vision. Her corrupted heart, beating and throbbing louder and louder. I could feel it in my head. It’s rhythm was in sync with the environment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thought about her for a moment. About us. About what was and would have been. I felt a vortex of emotions inside me. Love, anger, pity, regret, sadness… I did not want this. Then the stream carried my hand and it landed swiftly upon her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden piercing scream brought me back clarity in a brief moment. Clarity I desperately needed, but hated as soon as I got it. I hated it because before me lied an image I never wanted to see. My mind could not believe what was in front of my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvia was lying on the floor of the living room, bleeding from a bad wound in her stomach. She was sobbing and crying, looking at me terrified. It was her shout that brought me back, her cries that kept me awake. Her light brown sweater now had a grim mark of blood that was expanding. Her gentle hands were too now red, as she was trying to hold the blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood motionless, unable to fathom the reality around me. I couldn’t move. My muscles hardly obeyed me. I looked at my hands. My right hand gripped a knife, its blade was full of red. My hand was stained too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have I done?” Sylvia’s wound. Her blood. Her blood was on my hands. I did this. She was terrified of me. “I did not want this. I… I just wanted the world to see the dreams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned to look around me. Everything was now clear. There were no tentacles, no shadowy figures, no blood surrounding me. The obscure voices had vanished. There was no trace of the nightmare any more. Except one thing… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked in the mirror and saw myself. I was standing, holding the weapon in my blood stained hand. My expression was void. My eyes were hollow. It was my mirror image, my perfect copy and yet I didn’t recognize myself. But there was something more…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Near the center of my chest, where my heart should be, there was a tiny crimson flake. It grew and formed a drop of blood, which started slowly flowing down. It drew a smooth straight line as it slid across my white shirt. It seemed so slow, that it would never reach its end. Its source began to pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could see it in my reflection, yet I knew it wasn’t there. It was part of the nightmare that lingered still, haunting me and showing me one last clue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… I understand. So this is the final dream. The final painting. The final destination.” With the last drop of my willpower I turned to Sylvia. “I am sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raised the knife and planted it in my chest. I felt my heart getting pierced and yet the pain was distant, as if it was not my own. My knees collapsed and I kneeled. I could still see my image in the mirror. Blood was spurring out of my chest. Reflection and reality were now the same…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma'am, Miss Jones. We found her!” The man on the other side of the speaker informed me. It was one of the police officers I called some minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex? You found her? How is she?” I asked nervously, now knowing of her fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am, we found miss Lewis. She is alive.” I felt a huge load being lifted from my chest as I heard the news. My relief was not complete however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she alright? How is she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is… ” A slight pause in the man’s words spiked my tension. “She is going to be fine. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… She is wounded. She has lost much blood.” I felt a knot around my throat. “But it’s not really serious. The medics are taking care of her already. She will be okay. It’s possible…” The officer hesitated again, probably afraid he was letting his mouth run “... that she was held alive on purpose. But, don’t worry. Thanks to your information we managed to get to her in time. You take care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thank you. That’s a relief.” He was right. I was in need of care too. Thankfully help arrived quickly. Two nurses were now inside the house giving me first aid and were ready to take me to the hospital. I called them no more than five minutes ago and they were already at my step. I have probably to thank Mrs Morrison for that. She must have heard my screams and called for help. She and a couple more neighbours were standing outside the door looking anxiously and curiously about what happened. A police officer was holding them back, to let the nurses and his colleagues do their jobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> And still my curiosity was not satisfied. “Where is she? Where did you find her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was at the bridge. The one that you mentioned. We found an abandoned entrance under it that led to some old maintenance rooms. It must have been the perpetrator’s hideout. The scene here is… rather disturbing. The stuff we found here is… unsettling. But as I said. You should not worry. There will be time later for any information you want. Now your health is the number one priority. As soon as you are well, an officer will come to you, get your statement and give you any answers we are able to give.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Officer, Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thank you, for your cooperation. Get well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye.” I handed my phone to one of the nurses as they picked me up to place me on the stretcher. They carried me over to the ambulance. Mrs Morrison's troubled look caught my attention and I smiled, mostly out of reflex, to calm her down. However grim my life has turned in over some seconds, I was thankful I and Alex were both alive. And although nothing would ever be the same, some little part of me was thankful that all this was finally over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In all my years serving the force in this little town I never expected to witness something like this. A couple more years and I would have gotten out of it, with a peaceful average career under my belt. Sure, we did have some local stories, some strange, meaty and notable stuff going on or even some local legends, some true and some just folk talk. We even knew there was a possibility about a serial killer, although the possible murders were too sparse and without a pattern. It was all just talk and theory. But this? This I would not believe, have I not seen it myself. It not only proves the theories about the psycho, it’s even more than we imagined. It’s sickening… this place. This image. This scene. These… painting and ‘trophies’ of his. The thought that someone like him was living among us, without us never knowing what he was capable of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young officer nodded and murmured in agreement to the words of his old friend and mentor. He did not know how to respond or what to comment. He was not ready for this. He would never be ready for this. That was not what he bargained for, when he applied for the force. He just wanted a well paid peaceful job, at his peaceful little town. And all these right in front of him, just made him feel sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the two officers and their colleagues, lied the disturbing manifestation of the criminal's mind. It was a crime scene. It was his hideout. What they saw however, they could not comprehend. They would call “specialists” to analyze and study this situation, but there was doubt that even they would crack the puzzle of his sick mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the dim light of the room and that of their own flashlights, they examined the contents of the room. Piles of canvases upon canvases, stacked atop each other depicting ominous, obscure images of stretched figures and odd shapes. Some of them destroyed, sliced or teared in pieces, in what seemed to be the result of anger and frustration. These images were all around them, covering even the surfaces of the walls, encircling them and giving an intimidating feeling that they were ready to leap and lash out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the paintings had a chillingly alive reddish brown color to them. It wasn’t a pleasant thought, but it was easy to guess that some of it was blood. The shapes and figures inside them mostly looked like humans, but it was hard to tell no matter how long you looked at them. They seemed to stretch and morph into unfathomable angles, with indiscernible beginning or end. Nor was it possible to exactly tell what they were doing, as they were all connected into a neverendless otherworldly dance. No stance looked human, yet everything looked familiar, however alien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet the most disturbing picture was right in the center of the room. There laid some glass jars in a semicircle. Each jar contained a crimson translucent fluid, probably blood mixed with something. Each also contained two more equally repulsive parts. One set of eyes and a brain, carefully placed with purpose. One set was significantly smaller. Each jar had something written, a name. Some seemed older than the others. And finally each of them looked in the same direction, at the center. There, was sitting a small obscene statuette of unknown origin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Larry. We have work to do.” Said the older officer as he put off his cigarette and approached the crime scene. His younger assistant followed him. The old man approached the small statue and leaned over it to examine it. He didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The statue was made out of a mysterious material unlike anything he’d seen before. It looked like something slimy and yet pristinely clean. It seemed almost liquid, but it was smooth and solid to the touch. It was something that looked like a human skull, with tentacles growing under it. The tentacles sprouted upwards, like the body of a plant, and intertwined themselves before reaching the top. No matter how much he tried he could not count them. The skull itself had three holes where it’s eyes should’ve been, in a triangular shape. The holes were void and empty and seemed much deeper than they should, as if they were connected to something beyond. It looked so interesting, so fascinating that he could not take his eyes off it. And yet his mind could not hold it for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s odd, but I think this reminds me of something. It was nearly two decades ago, when the bridge collapsed. The investigation quickly discovered that it was no accident. Actually the guys then didn’t have to investigate much, because a big weird guy appeared at the scene not so much later, while we were still salvaging and rescuing any survivors. He looked really crazy and nervous because he couldn’t find something. He practically confessed that he sabotaged the rails and broke the bridge with dynamite he had from the mines. That thing he was looking for however he never found it. We thought it was some figment from his sick imagination. But as I remember it… this actually seems to be it.” The old man said as he was still looking at the statuette. “Or maybe I am getting old and my memory plays games on me and I want something bigger from this little town” He chuckled and bumped a fist on the young officer’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then proceeded to ask of his colleagues if they finished shooting the scene he was examining. “Alright then. Put this thing in a bag, will ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young officer approached and awkwardly touched the figurine with his gloved fingers. He examined it more closely and looked at it for some seconds. He seemed lost, stunned, absorbed by it. He stood frozen for a while without doing anything. His partner thought that maybe it was not something he could stomach. He approached, to snap him out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Larry. Everything ok?”. The young man was startled. “You know if you don’t feel well, you can go outside and have some fresh air. It’s natural.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man nodded and picked up the statuette. It seemed so elegant, so pristine, so divine. Contrary to the rest of the scene, it looked perfectly clean. As if the material it was made of could not be dirted, could not be stained with any dust or liquid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Of course… ” Finally he got up and put it into a secure bag. “I‘ll take this to be cleaned of all the blood...”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>